Always There
by wolframvonshibuya
Summary: What if Hinata found the courage to be Naruto's friend when they were still in the Academy? What if that was the real story? Remember, time can be rewritten. Can Naruto and Hinata's feelings transcend time? Time travel, Mysteries and more! Disclaimer:Original characters and plot of the story are property of the author. No infrigement of pre-existing copyright is intended.
1. Prologue

**Always there**

**Prologue **

Uzumaki Naruto: 10 Years Old

Status: Ninja Academy Student

Time: June 7, 2001 Thursday 3:45pm

* * *

Hinata fiddled with her thumbs as she waited next to the entrance of the academy nervously. Today was the day. Hinata finally decided that she would do her best to become friends with Naruto. She planned to meet him at the gates of the academy at the end of class and start with a simple 'See you tomorrow!' or even a 'Hello!'

"See ya, Hinata!" a girl called out and Hinata just sent her friend a small smile and waved.

'I wonder what's taking him so long,' she thought as she stared outside.

"Shut up!" a voice yelled and Hinata turned to find Naruto surrounded by three boys. "I will become Hokage! I'll show you!"

"Hmph, some idiot like you, yeah right," one of them said as he crossed his arms. Hinata stared worriedly between them.

"Someone like you could never be the Hoka-" the other started but was cut off as Naruto punched him in the gut. "You freak!" the boy said as the other two grabbed Naruto's arms.

'Why isn't anyone doing anything?!' Hinata thought as she glanced at the adults and parents around who were ignoring the situation. The boy who was punched clenched his fist.

"W-wait!" Hinata said suddenly before she stood in front of the blonde haired boy. Naruto looked at her in shock as the fist continued to fly straight for her.

"What do you think you're doing there?!" an adult yelled as the boy froze, his hand inches from Hinata's face. "Don't go hitting little girls just cause you feel like it!" she continued. The boys were then pulled away to be lectured and Hinata pouted.

'Why didn't they say anything when it was Naruto?' she thought as she kept her eyes on them.

"U-uhm," Naruto said nervously, "You didn't have to do that," he muttered as he looked towards the ground. "It's not like I couldn't handle it or anything."

"Sorry," she replied with a soft smile. Naruto's cheeks flushed pink as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hinata-sama!" a familiar voice said. Hinata turned to find her caretaker walking towards her. As he glanced at Naruto, he grabbed her hand and dragged her away. "Hinata-sama, what did I tell you about staying away from that boy?" he said angrily. Hinata tried to respond but was cut off. She looked back at the boy to find his expression hidden from view. She took a deep breath.

"And he's just a brat who-" her caretaker froze as Hinata pulled her hand away.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun!" she yelled as she waved her hand in the air. Naruto looked up, his eyes wide and shock evident on his face. The surrounding parents scowled as they turned away but Naruto was just frozen in that moment.

"Y-yeah," he said weakly before Hinata smiled at him and took hold of her caretaker's hand again.

Nobody noticed the strange figure on the side who watched the entire scene with a smirk on his face.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata walked into the classroom, a smile on her face. '_I finally did it. I had the courage to talk to him_,' she thought to herself before she glanced around the room to find Naruto, sitting in a corner by himself.

"Morning, Naruto-kun," Hinata said casually as she sat next to him. Naruto continued to stare at her like she was crazy.

"H-Hinata, you know you don't have to sit here," he said as he looked away, resting his head on his hand.

"I know," was all she said with a smile.

"But-"

"Everyone, now's the time to assign partners for the training exercise!" Iruka said as he walked in. Everyone chattered to each other excitedly as the majority had already decided on their partners. "I'll be deciding who you're with," he added and everyone groaned.

"Alright," he began as everyone's names were called out. As Iruka said another's student name, he called out another, "Uzumaki Naruto," he said and Naruto's so called partner stood up in protest. "You'll be with who I assign you with," Iruka said as the boy began to complain.

"But my parents say I'm not allowed to acknowledge someone like him!" he yelled.

"That's enough!" Iruka said loudly and the student scoffed before he took a seat. The teacher let his eyes shift to Naruto, who hid his expression.

"I can do it alone, sensei," Naruto said and Iruka furrowed his brows, "Besides, I don't want to do it with someone like him, either," he muttered.

"But Naruto, this is specifically in pairs. No partner, no grade," he replied. Naruto's face dropped.

"I can be his partner," Hinata said quietly. Iruka looked at the little girl. "I don't mind," she added and Naruto couldn't take his eyes off her, as if she would disappear at any second.

"Alright then," Iruka said happily as he changed names on his sheet of paper. "Now, the training exercise..."

As the days passed, Hinata and Naruto began to speak animatedly about a variety of topics. She would ask him about favourite colour, what he liked to do and he responded eagerly before asking her the same questions. Some children stared at them in annoyance but they were far too engrossed in conversation to even notice.

"And my favourite food is-"

"Ramen," she finished for him and he looked at her in awe.

"You really do know everything, Hinata!" he said excitedly and she laughed before she shook her head.

"Every time I pass by Ichiraku's Ramen, you always seem to be there," she said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Hinata laughed as he placed a hand at the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess so." Both children stood as the teacher called everyone in for class. They walked side by side, smiles on their faces as they continued to talk.

* * *

The pair grew much closer over the months, never leaving the other's side. They were best friends. They did everything together; they were inseparable. That is until-

"Stay away from that freak," a boy said angrily as he grabbed Hinata's hand. Hinata's eyes widened as she tried to step back. "He's just a loser who deserves to be alone!"

"That's right!" a girl's voice yelled. "My mom and dad told me so!"

"Mine too!" another pair of students agreed.

"B-but Naruto-kun's my friend," she said as she looked between the four children.

"If you don't stay away from him, we'll beat you up!" the boy said with a grin. Hinata's heart raced as she looked around for help. "If you so much as acknowledge him, we'll pull all your hair out!"

"Please don't!" Hinata said as she shut her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice said angrily. The raven haired girl looked up to find a very pissed off Naruto.

"Speak of the loser," one of the students said as they crossed their arms. The boy smirked as he pulled Hinata closer towards him and took a fistful of her hair.

"We're just hanging out with our new best friend," he said before he pulled on it.

"Stop it," Hinata said as tears formed in her eyes, "It hurts!" The children laughed and Naruto clenched his fist.

"Let her go," he said in a deep tone. The students stopped and looked at him in question. "I said let her go," he repeated and as he stared at them, his eyes turned red. Hinata looked at him with worry before the other kids yelled and ran away. Naruto's eyes narrowed after them and he looked like he was about to go after them.

"Naruto-kun, it's okay!" Hinata said suddenly as she placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders, "I'm okay now see?" she said with a smile. Naruto's expression softened, the red gone from his eyes. "Thank you, Naruto," she said before she grabbed his hand and squeezed it for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry," he said as he turned around and ran.

"Naruto-kun, wait!"

* * *

It's been two weeks and Hinata was desperate. Naruto refused to speak to her and continued to keep a distance from her. She frowned when she sat next to him and he shifted to another row. After class, a look of determination was evident in her eyes when she managed to stop him. She was about to confront him but was cut off.

"I'm sorry," was the only response she received before he ran away. Hinata stared after him, tears in her eyes. Naruto 's eyes began to water as he ran through the village. He was almost at the training grounds when-

"Idiot!" a man yelled as he smacked Naruto's head. Naruto fell to the ground as a man in a strange outfit stood before him.

"What the-"

"Go back to her!" the man said angrily as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who's stopping you from making a stupid mistake!"

"What the hell are you talking about, old ma-"

"Shut up!" the man yelled as he smacked his head again," Just go back to Hinata!"

"I can't," Naruto said sadly as he hid his expression. "S-she saw and now she's too scared to-"

"Have you been paying attention?!" the man said as he lifted Naruto by the collar. "She's been trying to talk to you all day!"

"What?"

"You really are an idiot," the man sighed as he released him, "Go back and talk to her. Trust me, you won't regret it," he said as Naruto opened his mouth in protest. "Naruto, she's crying," he said as he crossed his arms. Naruto widened his eyes and looked up at the man.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me, you idiot? You made her cry! Now go back and fix this! You don't want to be the reason Hinata cries, do you?" he said and Naruto looked down before he took a deep breath and wiped his eyes.

"But how did-" he began but as he looked up, the strange man was gone. Naruto's gaze shifted around the area but no one was to be found. "That was weird," he said as he shook his head. He tried to remember the what the man was wearing but his thoughts quickly shifted to something the stranger said. _'Hinata's crying?'_

* * *

Hinata pulled her knees close to her chest as she leaned against the wall of the Academy. The tears still in her eyes, she buried her face in her arms.

"H-Hinata," a voice called and Hinata widened her eyes. She lifted her head in surprise. "Hinata, please stop crying!" Naruto said before he knelt down in front of her. "Please, Hinata, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I just thought you didn't want to be friends with me anymore and you hated me like everyone else because you saw and I just..I don't really," he said in one breath and all Hinata could do was stare in shock. "So please just stop crying," he said as he took hold of Hinata's hands, a crazy desperate look in his eyes. Hinata's gaze shifted toward the ground before she let out a sigh.

"Naruto-kun-"

"I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore! Just please stop cry-"

"Naruto-kun!" she repeated and Naruto was taken aback. In the entire time they've been friends, Hinata never raised her voice. "Thank you for worrying b-but I don't want to stop being your friend," she said with a small smile, "I really like being your friend Naruto-kun, so please don't do something like that again," she continued and Naruto's grip on her hand loosened as he tried to hold back his own tears. He nodded before-

"I promise that I'll make sure you never cry again! Especially not because of me!" he said as he stood up and held out his hand. Hinata rubbed her eyes as she took hold of it and the blonde pulled her up. '_I really don't like seeing Hinata cry_,' he thought to himself as Hinata continued to dry her eyes."Now, let's go to Ichiraku's! I'll buy you some ramen as part of my apology!"

"Naruto-kun, you really don't have..."

The two young students had no idea their entire scenario had an audience. Iruka looked at them with a smile on his face, Uchiha Sasuke was hidden behind a few trees but was able to witness the entire scene and the strange man from earlier watched from the top of the Academy.

"Man, this takes me back," the man muttered before he pulled out what seemed to be a charm. He pulled it close to his lips and muttered a few lines before he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1: Free Ramen

**Chapter 1: Free Ramen**

Uzumaki Naruto: Twelve Years Old

Status: Newly Officiated Genin

Time: September 19, 2003 Friday 3:00pm

* * *

"Come on Hinata!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he ran out of the Academy like it was on fire. Hinata sighed as she watched her best friend zoom past everyone. It was officially the last day of the academy. They were already assigned to their teams, much to Naruto and Hinata's chagrin since they weren't in the same one.

"Hinata," Sasuke called out and Hinata turned her head, "Smack that idiot across the head for me," he grumbled and she released a small laugh. "I'm being serious," he said plainly and a bead of sweat dropped from Hinata's head.

"R-right," she said before she turned around to follow the blonde-haired boy. "Are you gonna-"

"No, I have some stuff I need to do," he said before he walked ahead of her, waving bye. Hinata stared after the Uchiha before she walked towards Ichiraku's, a proud smile on her face. They finally made it. They all graduated. Even Naruto! So much has changed in the last couple years. Her self confidence increased drastically and her stutter was almost completely eradicated, all thanks to her best friend, Naruto. As they continued to spend time together, it seemed as though Hinata's entirety felt refreshed and full of energy, much to the surprise of her father, Hiashi and the rest of her clan but that's for another chapter.

As time passed, she was able to make even more friends, one surprisingly being the famous Uchiha Sasuke.

_FLASHBACK _

Year: 2001

Time frame: A week after Naruto and Hinata's resolution

"I thought we told you not to hang out with him anymore!" a familiar voice said as Hinata walked towards the entrance of the Academy. She froze in fear as she turned her head to find the four children who threatened her to stay away from Naruto.

"Please, don't!" she said as they surrounded her. She prayed that someone, anyone would appear.

"We warned you!" one of the girls shouted. As the four approached Hinata, she crouched down and tried to shield herself.

"We actually thought you listened to us for a while but then you just went crawling back didn't you?" one of the boys said angrily.

"Please," she mumbled under her breath as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"What are you doing?" a voice called out. _'Naruto?'_ she thought before she discarded the thought, '_Wait, that's-'_

"Sasuke?" one of the girls said excitedly. "What are you doing here?" she said with a smile as she clasped her palms together excitedly. The girl's friend mimicked her expression with a light blush on her cheeks.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" one of the boys said as he took a step forward with the failed attempt of emitting confidence.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said in question as she slowly stood up.

"This doesn't concern you!" The other boy said as he made a move to hit her. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and in a flash, he was standing in front of Hinata, his hand gripping the boy's clenched fist.

"I suggest you walk away," he said firmly and the boy jerked backwards before he pulled on his friend's arm and they hurriedly left the area.

"Sasuke is so cool!" one of the girls said with stars in her eyes while the other agreed before they followed after the two boys.

"Idiots," Sasuke muttered as he turned his back towards Hinata. Hinata stared at the boy with a shocked expression evident on her face.

"U-uhm-Sasu-"

"Are you alright?" he interrupted in a low tone. Hinata just stared in confusion before she let out a small yes with a nod. They stood in silence for what seemed like five seconds before she decided to say something.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you do that?"

"They were being loud and annoying. It was disturbing my training," he said quickly and Hinata couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Sasuke turned his head and sent her a glare.

"S-sorry Sasuke-kun but, it's just-you're not very good at lying," she stated with a smile and Sasuke grumbled.

"Shut up," was all he said in reply. A beat of silence and then, "Why don't you just stop being friends with that idiot? Then they wouldn't bother you so much." Hinata simply shook her head.

"No way," she said as her expression changed to a stern one. Sasuke stared at her with a raised eyebrow. _'Why does she like that idiot so much?' _he thought. Before he could respond, a loud voice called out to her.

"Hinata! Sorry I'm late!" Naruto yelled as he stopped running next to the pair. "I was-" he stopped when he noticed a certain Uchiha standing next to Hinata. "What are you doing here?! Is he bothering you, Hinata?" he said as he took a lame fighting stance.

"It's okay, Naruto, Sasuke was helping me," she said as she sent a smile to the black-haired boy. Sasuke just scoffed in response.

"I wouldn't have had to do anything if you weren't here to protect her. It's your fault that they attacked her anyway-"

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata interrupted and Naruto looked between the two.

"What?"

"Those losers tried to beat her up again," he admitted as he gestured towards the group of students by the entrance of the academy and Hinata wished he kept his mouth shut.

"I'm going to kill them," Naruto said darkly as he clenched his fist. Sasuke was taken aback by the sudden change of expression.

"Naruto, it's okay, really, Sasuke saved me so I'm okay now," she said with a smile as she placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you," he mumbled and Hinata just shook her head and gave him a smile. '_One day, you won't always have to protect me_,' she thought to herself as she released her grip. "Let's go, Hinata! I don't want to be late," he said with a sudden smile and they both headed towards the entrance, Sasuke trailing behind.

"Alright class now-" Iruka stopped in his tracks when he noticed a certain Uchiha Sasuke sitting next to a certain Hyuuga heiress who was sitting next to Uzumaki Naruto. The students stared in confusion at the sudden decision for Sasuke to sit next to the pair.

"Is he alright?"

"Why isn't Sasuke-kun sitting in his normal spot?"

Sasuke responded to these loud comments with a glare to the crowd.

"Jeez, why are they so annoying?"

"Sasuke-kun, don't worry about them," Hinata said with a small smile.

"I wasn't," he said under his breath. '_Lie_' Hinata thought.

"You do a little," she said and Sasuke just crossed his arms.

"I still don't get why he has to sit next to us," Naruto complained as he glared at the Uchiha.

"Don't forget I saved your best friend, idiot," Sasuke retorted and he expected a 'Shut up!' but not a

"T-thank you," Naruto said as soft and low as he possibly could. Hinata and Sasuke looked at him in surprise.

"What did you-" Hinata started but was interrupted by a loud 'Shut up!' to which Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

As the days passed, Sasuke had the tendency to hang around the pair a lot more, much to everyone's surprise. Eventually, people began to befriend Hinata, either to find out why Sasuke was always with her and Naruto or simply to be her friend because they wanted to be friends with Sasuke. With passing time, people began to accept Hinata and treated her like they've been friends for much longer. Hinata was happy but she couldn't shake the feeling of irritation when they still disregarded Naruto and Naruto wasn't too fond of everyone suddenly wanting the attention of his best friend.

"Hinata, come on!" Ino said with a smile as she and Sakura decided to play near the swing set. Naruto watched in worry as Hinata looked between him and the girls.

"Sorry, maybe next time!" Hinata responded with a smile. The girls just pouted before they ran off themselves. Hinata walked towards Naruto but noticed a strange expression on his face.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I just, I thought you wanted to go play with them," he said lamely. Hinata stared at him in confusion before it clicked.

"Naruto, you know I'm always going to be your best friend right?" she said and Naruto looked up to meet her eyes.

"Promise?" he couldn't help himself.

"Promise!" she said excitedly as she pulled on his arm and led him towards their usual spot.

_END FLASHBACK_

"What took you so long, Hinata? The ramen's going to get cold!" Naruto exclaimed as he gestured towards an empty seat.

"Sorry," she said as she sat next to him. As Hinata began to take out her wallet, Naruto held her arm down.

"No way! You paid last time!"

"But Naruto-"

"No, it's my turn now," Naruto said as he held up his wallet and Hinata sighed. She always felt bad when Naruto paid for her meals.

"Sorry kids but it looks like neither of you are paying," Teuchi said suddenly. Naruto and Hinata stared at him in confusion.

"A man came by the other day and said that the next time you two came here, it would be his treat. Didn't get a name though, was a bit strange," he added as he continued to pour ramen into bowls.

"But-"

"Don't worry, he paid already too," Ayame said from the side. Naruto just looked at Hinata and shrugged.

"Free ramen!" he said excitedly before "Time to eat!," and just began to devour the bowl. Hinata was a bit reluctant to accept such a gift from a stranger but her stomach decided otherwise.

"By the way Hinata, he said to give this to you," Teuchi said as he handed Hinata a note.

"What's it say?" Naruto said as he pushed his head next to hers, trying to read it. Hinata's cheek flared a light red as she attempted to look at it without thinking about how close Naruto was to her at that moment. "'10,10,6?" Naruto read loudly. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," Hinata said with furrowed brows before she placed it in her pouch.

When she went home, she attempted to decipher the paper but to no avail. As time passed, she began to forget she even had such a note. They just accepted that someone was being nice and wanted to give them a free meal as a celebration of their graduation. She left it tucked away in a drawer, never to be looked at or even to cross their minds.

Well, for now.


	3. Chapter 2: Recurring Numbers

**Chapter 2: Recurring Numbers**

Uzumaki Naruto: 13 Years old

Status: Chunin Rank Candidate

Time: March 8, 2004 Monday 8:00am

* * *

'_More_,' Hinata thought as she activated her Byakugan again.

"Hinata, I think you need a re-" Kiba started but was cut off when Hinata shook her head. "You've been at this for hours and-"

"I have to do this," she stated as she held her stance. Ever since Kurenai, their team leader, announced their candidacy for the Chunin exams, Hinata refused to stop training, whether it be at home or with her team. Kiba looked towards Shino and they both nodded before they took their own stances of attack. '_Naruto's working hard and so is Sasuke and everyone, I can't be the one left behind_,' she thought as she took a step forward.

"Hanabi," Hiashi started, "Where is your sister?" he asked and Hanabi replied with a shrug. Hiashi furrowed his brows. _'She's been leaving early morning then coming home at night, where-'_

"She's with that boy again, isn't she?" Hinata's caretaker said from the side. Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "Hiashi-sama, you must do something about this! That boy is- he's-"

"I am highly aware of who that boy is," Hiashi said as he held his hand up.

"Hinata-sama should not be associating herself with that, that _thing_!" the man continued with disgust in his voice. "My apologies, Hiashi-sama but even the other villagers and elders talk of how your daughter is-"

"That is enough," he said as he rubbed his temples, "I will speak to Hinata concerning her actions when she returns. You're dismissed," was all Hinata's father said before the caretaker bowed and walked towards the exit. Hanabi watched the scene before her with a blank expression. "Where is your cousin?" he asked and his youngest daughter pointed towards the training area where Neji was aggressively attacking the mhu ren zhuang. Hiashi felt a sudden sense of worry for his daughter if she was forced to fight against his nephew.

*Note: Mhu Ren Zhuang refers to a traditional wooden dummy used for martial arts training in Japan)

"Excuse me," Hanabi said as she heard a knock from the door. Her father nodded as she left the room. The young girl opened the door to find a man holding a message scroll.

"Hanabi-sama, please give this to your father," the man said as she handed her the scroll. She nodded before she shut the door and walked towards her father.

"Father, someone dropped this off for you," she said as she handed it to him. He opened it to find nothing but three numbers.

"10, 10, 6," he said out loud, "What is the meaning of this?" he said as she presented it to his daughter. Hanabi just shrugged in response. Hiashi stared at the scroll one more time before he closed it with no regard and left it on a table.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Hinata said as she rushed towards Naruto who stood in front of Ichiraku's, a worried look on his face.

"Hinata! Are you alright? You're all beaten up! Who did this to you?"

"Kiba and Shino were-"

"What?!" Naruto said as he made a move to walk past her. "I'm going to talk-"

"Naruto-kun, please calm down! They were just helping me train," she said as she placed her hands on his chest and lightly pushed him backwards.

"Oh," he said nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Jeez, what were you doing? You look like someone ran over you!"

"Uh-"

"Not that you don't look nice! I mean you always look nice but now you look-you know what, nevermind!" he said quickly and Hinata giggled, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said before she walked into the Ramen stand. Naruto's face brightened as he followed after her and ordered their usual. Naruto and Hinata weren't able to spend much time together since they were officially made Genin. Naruto even left for two weeks once to the Hidden Mist Village for a mission, causing a strain on both parties.

"I'm so ready for the Chunin exams!" Naruto exclaimed, before he started to eat.

"R-right," Hinata said lamely as she stared at her food. Naruto looked at her worriedly before he placed a hand above hers.

"You'll be alright, Hinata. You've been training all this time! Maybe even more than me!"

"Right," Hinata said with a nod, her face a deep shade of red from the physical contact. '_I really doubt that though_,' she thought as Naruto turned his attention back to the bowl of Ramen. Once the two had finished, they made for Hinata's house as they continued to talk about their training. Naruto relayed the story of how he had come to meet Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sanin, and how he managed to become his apprentice. Hinata couldn't help but feel embarrassed for the blonde and laughed at the Jiraiya's antics.

"It's not funny!" Naruto complained as Hinata broke into another fit of giggles, "He was such a pervert!" he exclaimed as he waved his hands in the air and Hinata's cheeks were flushed from laughter. Naruto grumbled as the raven haired ninja apologized with a smile on her face. Naruto turned his head from her and hid his own smile. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the Hyuuga household.

"Well, I guess I'll-" Naruto started but was cut off by Hiashi's voice.

"Hinata, come inside now," he said with a stern expression and crossed arms. Hinata sent Naruto an apologetic look and Naruto just nodded before he turned his head. She froze as she reached the gate and turned her head back. "Hinata, now," her father ordered.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto!" she called out and Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around to find a smiling Hinata. His cheeks turned a bright pink as Hinata quickly walked towards her father, a determined expression on her face. She knew what was coming. Hinata relayed the conversation she would have with her father over and over in her head about Naruto. She knew the villagers had despised the boy, including her father.

"Ten," her father said and she looked up in question, "You've been gone for ten hours," he says with a stern expression.

"I was training," she said simply before she walked past him, into the house.

"Ten," Hanabi says to her as she walks into the house.

"What?"

"I'm turning ten in a couple weeks," she states and Hinata just smiled. Hiashi trailed after his daughter, his concern of her and Naruto in his mind.

"Six," Hanabi says suddenly and Hinata furrows her brows.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I was turning ten in a couple of weeks," she said and Hinata stared at her before she shook her head.

"Hinata I must speak with you," he said and Hinata turned around with a stern expression.

"Yes, father?"

"That boy you spend time with, that-" he was cut off by a knock on the door. He cursed under his breath. "I'll speak with you later." Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as her father began to speak to one of their elders at the door.

"10, 10, 6," she hears and Hinata froze. "That was the formation for the ceremony," the voice continued.

"So you were the one who sent me that scroll?" Hiashi asked and the elder stared at him in confusion.

"What scroll?" she says and Hiashi spoke of a message he received that morning. Hinata widened her eyes as she looked to where her father gestured. She gradually walked towards the table, her heartbeat quickening with each step. Hinata picked it up and dropped it just as she opened it.

"Hinata?" Hanabi says as her sister was frozen on the spot, the scroll on the floor. Hinata began to sweat.

"W-why?" she asks and then there was silence. She whipped her head around and it was as if everything was frozen. She shut her eyes and shook her head. She slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

Hinata woke with a start, her heart racing. She looked around to find herself in her room.

"Hinata-sama, hurry up! You're going to be late for the exams," her caretaker yelled through her door. "Your cousin already left." Hinata furrowed her brows and rubbed her eyes as she quickly shook off the events as a bad dream.

"Hinata-sama, your team is here," the caretaker called out and Hinata rushed to get ready before she grabbed something to eat and practically sprinted to her teammates.

"S-sorry!" Hinata said quickly as she reached them.

"Don't worry about it, we have plenty of time," Kiba says casually and Shino nodded in agreement. The three walked next to each other towards their exams.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Shino asks. Hinata felt like something was wrong. She couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Hinata!" a familiar voice called from behind. Hinata turned her head to find Naruto running towards her with Sasuke and Sakura in tow.

"Morning, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a smile.

"That's it?! I haven't seen you in over a week!" he says as they smile at each other.

"Naruto-kun, we saw each other last night," Hinata stated and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't forget something like that! I was with pervy sage for almost a week until just this morning," he said casually.

"Hinata, are you sure you're alright?" Kiba asks and Naruto looked at him in question. '_Was I dreaming?' _she thought, _'Did everything that happened yesterday-'_

"Hinata, the last time we saw each other was that night we went to Ichiraku's and I walked you home and your dad was waiting at the door," Naruto recalls with a thoughtful expression. Hinata widened her eyes as she recalled the conversation she had with Naruto the supposed night before.

The exam wasn't for another two weeks.

"You showed up the next morning, ready to train like usual," Kiba said from the side and Naruto nodded.

"That was when I came to see you to say goodbye," Naruto continued and Hinata's head began to ache.

"I don't-" she started and an image of Naruto saying goodbye appeared in her mind. She placed her hands over her head and shut her eyes.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto said worriedly as he gently took hold of Hinata's wrists.

"No," was all she said.

"Guys, we need to hurry up, it'll take us ten minutes to get there and we'll only have another ten to prepare," Kiba said and Hinata's eyes opened.

"Six minutes actually," Shino said and the last thing Hinata saw was Naruto's worried face.


	4. Chapter 3: Back Again

**Chapter 3: Back Again**

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me a while. I had exams and assessments due this past week. I will try to increase the length of the upcoming chapters and also, thank you for all the reviews and favourites. I haven't written a fic in a while and I felt pretty good about it. So anyway, hope you enjoy!

Uzumaki Naruto: 13 Years Old

Status: Chunin Rank Candidate

Time: March 8, 2004 Monday 6.30pm

* * *

"Hinata-sama!" she heard a voice say as she blinked her eyes open.

"Hinata-neesan?" Hanabi said worriedly as Hinata lifted herself from the ground, using her arms for support.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I think so," she said as she looked around. Her head began to ache as flashes of the scene she encountered flew through her mind. "T-the Chunin exams," Hinata muttered and Hiashi furrowed his brows.

"Go have a rest," her father said and Hinata just nodded as she gradually stood up before she walked into her room.

"Strange," she said to herself and her head began to ache again. She let out a gasp at the sharp pain and placed both hands on either side of her head, "What's happening?"

* * *

Time: March 9, 2004 Tuesday 9:00am

"Naruto, are you ready?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto frowned.

"It's just," he started as he stared at his packed bag, "I didn't think you'd come so soon," he said sadly as he thought about all the plans he had with Hinata for the rest of the week.

"What did you think? The chunin exams are just around the corner! This is no time to be going on dates with your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" he responded. He didn't mention that his heart skipped a beat at the word 'girlfriend'.

"Oh, how nice it would be to be young and in love again," Jiraiya says as he clasped his hands together. Naruto glared at the older man before he scoffed and continued to walk towards the training grounds.

"Don't fool around for too long!" the grown man shouted and Naruto's face turned red as he yelled for him to shut up.

"Jeez, what a pain," he muttered to himself as his eyes shifted to the ground, a slight blush still evident on his cheeks.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice shouted. Naruto looked up to find Kiba waving at him, Akamaru with Shino behind.

"Kiba!"Naruto said excitedly. Kiba and Shino were of the few selected people that acknowledged his presence, all thanks to Hinata. "Where's Hinata?" he said as he looked between the two.

"You just missed her," Kiba said as he pointed towards the road. "Something about her father needing to speak with her," he continued. "Is she alright though?" he asked when Naruto began to walk in the direction Kiba pointed in.

"What do you mean?" the blonde said as he stopped in his tracks.

"She said she hasn't been feeling well and she did seem a little off this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Shino responded. Naruto just furrowed his brows before he went after her.

"I'll see you guys later!" he shouted back as a determined look crossed his face. He quickened his pace when he realized that he was going towards the Hyuuga Estate. _'Damn it, I won't be allowed to talk to her once she goes in_,' he thought.

"Naruto-kun?" a voice said as he zoomed past. Naruto almost fell forward as he tried to stop himself. "Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata said as she ran towards the Genin.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting you to be there," he said with a nervous laugh. "But I'm glad I caught you!" he added and Hinata's cheeks flushed red. "I wanted to say bye," he began and the raven haired girl looked at him, a worried expression on her face. "I didn't mean it like that! I mean, I'm going to train for a while!" he said as he began to scratch the back of his head with a smile.

'"_I wouldn't forget something like that! I was with pervy sage for almost a week until just this morning."_

"_Hinata, the last time we saw each other was that night we went to Ichiraku's and I walked you home and your dad was waiting at the door."_

"_That was when I came to see you to say goodbye."_

"Uh, Hinata?" Naruto said as he stared at the Hyuuga's blank face, " Are you alright?"

"W-what? Yeah I'm fine!" she said excitedly. "I'm just thinking about something is all," she said casually as she avoided his eyes.

"Hinata," he started, "Don't lie to me, okay?" he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. His expression was hidden but he tightened his grip, "If someone's hurting you-"

"Naruto-kun, really it's nothing," she said with a smiled as she placed her hands on his. "But thank you for being so concerned," she added before he let his eyes meet hers.

"Of course I am," he said softly, "You're my-"

"Hinata-sama!" a voice yelled.

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata said as she turned her head.

"Your father is waiting for you," was all he said before he turned his head and walked back the way he came.

"What's his problem?" Naruto said angrily, unaware that they were still in their current position.

"Uhm, Naruto," Hinata said nervously. Naruto turned his head and realized how close their faces were from the other. Hinata's heartbeat quickened as he continued to stare at her.

"R-right!"he said quickly as he pulled away awkwardly, "S-sorry!" he said before he turned his back to her, "A-anyway I just wanted to say bye before I head off to train with the Pervy sage! So, bye!" he said in a breath as he started to walk away. Hinata giggled.

"Naruto-kun!" she shouted and Naruto looked back, "Work hard alright? I'll be waiting for you," she said and Naruto couldn't help but smile. His heart warmed at her words and he responded with a nod.

"That's a promise!" he called back. As the two waved at each other, a man appeared a few metres from Hinata.

"Something's off about this," the man said as he stared at the scenario. "That's not what happened," he muttered as he let his gaze drift to the ground.

"Uhm excuse me?" Hinata said and the man looked up and froze.

"Are you alright? You look-"

"I'm fine," the man said quickly as he turned away. Hinata stared at him, confused. "S-sorry, I'll be going now," he said and ran before Hinata could even reply.

"Naruto! Hurry up!" Jiraiya said as he stood at the gate with crossed arms.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" he said, running towards him.

"Did you get a goodbye kiss from your-" before he could finish, Naruto pulled his hair back and the Sanin groaned in pain.

"Shut up," was all he said before he walked ahead of him. Jiraiya smirked at his antics before he walked next to him.

"So where are we going?"

"What?!" Naruto said as he froze.

"I was just following you," Jiraiya said with a blank expression.

"You said we had to leave for training!" Naruto exclaimed as he flailed his arms in the air.

"Just kidding," he said with a wink and Naruto's face turned red with anger.

"I'm going to kill you!" he shouted and Jiraiya laughed as he quickened his pace, ahead of the blonde. Naruto didn't mention that his heart may have rejoiced a little at the thought of not being separated from a certain best friend of his. Naruto took a step forward when-

"Stop," a voice called and everything froze. Naruto looked ahead to find his master frozen on the spot.

"Pervy sage?" he asked as he began to walk forward. "Pervy-" he stopped himself when he noticed someone move behind them, "Who's there?" he said quickly as he pulled out a kunai.

"Annoying as ever," the voice said and before he could respond, his vision went blurry and he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Oi, Naruto! Get up, Naruto!" a voice insisted and Naruto's head felt like it was going to explode.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Idiot, what are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I was on my way to-" he started but his head began to ache and Sasuke just glared at the boy.

"You're going to look like an idiot if Hinata finds out you were waiting outside her house again!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I must have hit you on the head harder than I thought," Sasuke said with a sigh before he took hold of Naruto's collar and practically dragged him, "Come on."

'_What just happened?_' the Genin thought as he watched Sasuke walk in front of him. '_I swear I was walking away with Pervy sage just a while ago_,' he thought as he crossed his arms.

"Honestly, waiting outside her house is not going to get her to forgive you," Sasuke said angrily.

"Hinata's mad at me?"

"Did I really hit you that hard?!" he yelled and Naruto just stared at him with a blank expression, "Look, I get it and I want to kill that guy just as badly as you do but you didn't have to do it during her engagement party!"

"Sasuke what-"

"Her fiance's pissed, her dad's even worse and-"

"Wait, wait, fiance?" Naruto asked with a very confused look, "Sasuke what the hell are you talking about?!" he asked angrily as he stood up with his fists clenched. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Naruto, are you-"

"Stop!" a voice called out and before Naruto could turn his head, the world went black.

* * *

"My head," Naruto groaned as he placed his hands over his temples.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Jiraiya said as he stood over the young Genin.

"Pervy Sage?"

"I was just walking and you collapsed in front of me," Jiraiya said as Naruto slowly stood up.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," he said as he shook his head. 'That was weird,' he thought as he just kept walking forward.

"_Her fiance's pissed"_

'Hinata has a fiance? What the hell kind of dream was that?' he thought as Jiraiya stared at him with a curious expression.

'_Did he just-'_ Jiraiaya began but then shook his head, '_No way, that's impossible._'

"Damn it, I sent him too far," a man said behind the trees. Jiraiya turned his head but found no one there.

"Come on, Pervy sage!" Naruto called and Jiraiya shrugged it off before he followed his student.

"This is all wrong," the man muttered as he disappeared.


End file.
